My Lovely Brothers
by Starlight-sama
Summary: Her brother's left her behind and now there back. Sakura-centric. Warning: Violence, incest, lemon, drug use and language.
1. Chapter 1

_It was 2 a.m. when Sakura was shaken awake by a hand on her shoulder. The green eyed girl rubbed her face with one hand while peering up into the darkness at the person._

" _Blossom I need to talk to you," the dark haired boy said while flicking on the lamp on her bedside table so that she could see. He sat down next to the girl on the bed, smiling as she gave him an annoyed look._

" _What's the matter Shisui? You know it's 2 in the morning and we got to get up early for dads meeting party thing for work." She said while yawning. The young girl glanced at the bed on the other side of the room, noticing that it was empty. Konan must have gone to get a drink, she thought. He didn't say anything for a moment. Which made her look up at him. There was a storm in his eyes. She felt her chest twist up at the look on his face. Sitting up in the bed, Sakura looked at him worriedly._

" _Is everything alright?"_

" _No baby. Nothings alright."_

 _Sakura froze. Don't freak out, she told herself. Something must have gone wrong on a mission. Let him explain._

" _We're leaving Sakura." He said in a horse whisper. Sakura just stared at him, completely speechless, waiting for him to say it was a joke and bust out laughing. But he looked absolutely heartbroken._

"… _What? Leaving where?"_

" _I can't tell you where. You know it's time we leave. Sound is getting too vicious. Too violent and getting closer to home. But we will be back…just please…wait. I promise." He said in a broken voice, cupping his hands around her soft face and leaning his forehead on hers._

" _I can come with you guys, can't I? Who's going to heal and bandage you guys up after missions?"_

" _No. Where we are going is too dangerous…but god I wish you could. I wish I could just take you with us more than anything." He said, kissing her temple and running his hand through her short pink hair. Sakura was borderline having a panic attack. She shoved him away and got off the bed._

" _No…no I won't let any of you leave me!"_

" _Sakura wait!"_

Xxx

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIING**

"Forehead! Wake up!"

Sakura jumped awake from not only the last bell of the day but from a loud blonde. With a hand on her chest, trying to calm the rapid beating of her heart, Sakura gave her friend a pissed off look.

"What the hell Ino? Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Never mind, I know you are."

Ino rolled her eyes and laughed, "I only live to give you heart attacks forehead. What are besties for?"

She couldn't help but chuckle a little as they both got up from their desks and grabbed their bags. The two girls walked out of the history classroom together and to their lockers, dodging the rowdy football players that just always seem to take up the hallways wherever they go.

"You were completely zonked out there forehead. What's been going on? That's the third time this week you passed out in class."

"I don't really know. Just haven't been sleeping much I guess." She said while opening her locker. The blonde gave her a concerned look from around her own locker.

"Is it your dad? Has he started drinking again?" She said in a whisper after shutting her locker.

Sakura sighed, she was hoping she would drop the subject. Not meeting her eyes she pretended to look for something in her bag while she answered, "Nope, surprisingly he's still going strong and sober. New record for him. Been about a 2 months."

Ino believed her. She looked relieved, as she smiled at her while hooking her arm through her own.

"Finally that basterd is doing something right. But you do know that if he starts up again I got plenty of room at my house for you. I heard that withdraw is really rough. So if he does anything at all, you got a place to crash forehead."

Sakura smiled at her friend, feeling so grateful to have her. But internally she feels horrible for lying to her, but she can't have Ino involved in her crazy life at home. She'll turn all wrinkly and grey too early from all the worry.

"Thanks pig. But you don't have to worry. Once I turn 16 I'm going to get emancipated and get out of that house."

"Orrrrrrrrr you can just come live with me and my parents! I know I said I wouldn't keep bringing it up but it's going to be so hard living by yourself and my parents would love it if you lived with us!"

"They won't once they realized all the bad qualities that come with living with me!"

"Like what? Do you snore? Leave the toilet unflushed? Act like a lazy slob? I just named the three worst things that could happen with living with someone and you don't have anyone of those qualities. Name one thing."

"Um…uh I fling my shoes off wherever I want and-"

"I do the same exact thing forehead."

"Annnnnnnnd I uh…eat too much popcorn and ice cream!"

"Only with me!"

"Nuh uh I eat a lot of that at my house!"

"What are you two going on about? Popcorn and Ice cream?"

The two bickering girls whipped their heads over to see a dirty blonde with an amused smile on her face walking toward them. She felt the blonde straighten and tense up slightly but she returned the smile.

"Hey Temari! We're just having a debated argument is all." Sakura said with a shrug of her shoulders and a smile. Now that Ino doesn't have her distracted she realized the hallway was almost empty of students.

"Sounds serious. Here's your movie back. Thanks for letting me borrow it. I balled like a damn baby through most of it."

Sakura laughed, "I think we all did. I still can't believe you never seen The Notebook."

"Yeah it was good but I don't think I can handle watching that again. Although Shino was so sweet to me throughout the movie."

Ino bumped the other blondes shoulder with a mischievous grin. "I'm sure he was just as sweet after the movie huh?"

Temari only laughed with a steely look in her eyes before redirecting her attention to Sakura. Before Sakura's siblings left town, Ino and Temari had a heated…relationship I guess you could say. Sakura was always friends with both girls but the two absolutely hated each other for their mutual crush back in middle school. Her brother Shikamaru.

Sakura sighed, out of her 13 brothers the two had to have the same crush on just one of them. But since their mysterious disappearance, the two blondes have tried to work it out for Sakura's sake.

"Hey Naruto was looking for you Sakura. He's waiting for you at the front doors."

Shoot. She forgot about Naruto. As the two girls were approaching the glass doors, Ino moved onto the topic of boys, or as of late one boy in particular. Aido Kurosaki is Konoha Highs school quarterback.

"He keeps coming over to my lab table and talking to me! Oh my god forehead! He is just the hottest thing-"

"Pig you do realize how typically clique it would be if you two got together right?"

"It would only be clique if I was a cheerleader-"

Sakura turned her head to see whatever caught the girls' attention and speak of the devil. It was Aido with some of his teammates. As the two neared the doors the football players hushed their voices and watched as the girls pass them with flirty grins on their faces. Once the girls pushed open the doors, they started walking over toward the yellow buses.

"Okay the staring is getting annoying."

"Oh c'mon forehead they can't help but stare, we're pretty damn hot!" Ino said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and fluttering her eye lashes at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed. Ino might enjoy the attention but Sakura certainly didn't. She couldn't comprehend why juniors and seniors would pay any attention to two _freshman._

Just then they finally found who they were looking for. Past the buses a tall blonde boy was leaning against a Cutlass in the school parking lot. He grinned when the two walked up to him.

"There you are Sakura! I was about to call you! You made me wait foreverrrrr!" he whined, giving the pink haired girl a hug and a smile toward Ino.

The two blondes weren't very familiar with one another. Naruto always use to hang out with Sasuke and Gaara, Sakura's brothers. Ino was too shy to talk to them when they were younger so she only recently just started talking to Naruto. Now that Sakura's brothers are M.I.A. the two grew close. He takes Sakura (and sometimes Ino) to and from school every day, and whenever the two are free they hang out.

"Sorry, you didn't need to wait for me Naruto. I could've just taken the bus."

"No one likes those stinky cramped things. You ready to head out?"

"Yeah do you mind dropping Ino off?"

"Not at all, hop on in Ino."

Ino glared at Sakura, she always got shotgun. Sakura stuck her tongue out at her. Naruto blasted the stereo system with Vampire Weekend and the two sung along to the lyrics. Ino groaned in the back.

"Ino you are too mainstream."

"Yeah pig, broaden your horizons a little. You're like a 12 year old with your love of One Direction."

"I am NOT too mainstream! And forehead you promised not mention that I love One Direction!"

The two in the front laughed as they kept teasing her on her love of pop music and boy bands till they dropped the blonde off. Once Naruto pulled the Cutlass in front of the Greek revival styled home, he stopped Sakura from getting out with a hand on her wrist. He looked into her eyes, for once serious.

"Sakura I know I said I wouldn't ever ask you again but…do you know when there… coming back?"

Sakura sighed and closed her door. Turning toward Naruto with a pained look. The blonde just missed his friends and was worried. He hasn't asked her in a while if she heard from them at all, so there was no point in getting mad.

"I would tell you if I knew."

"I'm going to kick their asses when they get back." He said with burning blue eyes. His hands were clenched around the steering wheel.

"Right there with you."

It's been two years since they left and none of Sakura's brothers have tried contacting the two, as far as Naruto knows.

She gets secret texts from her sister Konan every few weeks or so. Always off a blocked number that she can't reply too. It started only 4 months after they left. Sakura, out of anger for them leaving, got a new number, but Konan somehow got a hold of that number not a month later. The messages were short but the sentiment behind each text was there.

And about 5 months ago she got a call from a blocked number. When she answered the phone all she heard was silence and very, _very_ slight breathing on the other line.

" _Hello?"_

"…"

" _Hello? Anyone there?"_

" _.." Slight breathing._

 _Sakura froze. They called. She knew that if it was her sister she would've talked, so it had to be one of her brothers. She just knew._

" _Whoever this is…I hope you're…safe. And happy. Wherever you are."_

"…" _Heavier breathing._

" _Because I don't want you to come back. Stay the hell wherever you're at. I don't want you in my life ever again."_

 _She hung up._

Sakura shook herself back to the present and gave Naruto a big hug and a smile before getting out of the car. "Thanks Naruto!"

Naruto waved and waited till she was standing on her porch to drive off. Getting her keys out of her canvas backpack, she unlocked the door and stepped in. Heading straight for the kitchen to assess the mess her father probably made the night before in his drunken rage. And there was…nothing. No broken bottles on the kitchen floor, no spilled whiskey on the table, nothing.

 _I could've sworn I heard him throw a bottle last night. Did he clean-up for once?_

Completely confused, the pinkette went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle only to see that she could barely get it out. The huge stainless steel fridge that barely ever had anything other than liquor and water in it was stocked with food. Usually Sakura just ate at school, at whatever house she would babysit at, or at the Konoha Hospital she so proudly got an internship at because of how empty it usually was.

 _He went grocery shopping? The hell?_

Sakura was so confused and slightly overwhelmed by the amount of groceries her father could not possibly have gotten before going to work this morning. And just when it hit her, a voice spoke up from behind.

"You seem very surprised. I guess it's true that our father hasn't been taking good care of you."

Sakura froze. She slowly closed the fridge doors and turned around.

A tall man slouched against the frame of the kitchen entrance. The two stared at each other for a moment. Sakura was shocked to see him move first. He quickly spit out the senbon in his mouth and it expertly landed on the oak table. Before Sakura could react, he had his arms around her, crushing her to his chest and slightly lifting her.

"Oh cherry." Was all he said.

The young girl was shell-shocked. Her first instinct was to return the tight hug but it didn't take her long to remember her anger.

"Let go Genma." But he did the exact opposite. At first he tensed at her command. But then he promptly tightened his arms even more, lifted her up higher off the ground and slowly pushed her up against the kitchen wall.

"Genma!"

"God I missed your voice Sakura." He said, pressing kisses to her neck. Sakura fumed and started trying to shove him off, which proved pointless.

"Sakura."

 _Damn it! I forgot they never travel alone!_ The young girl thought, staring into dark charcoal eyes.

"Sasuke…"

Genma pulled his head back, slightly glaring at his younger brother for interrupting as he made his way over to stand next to him. He stepped back a little, but kept and iron grip on her waist.

They just stared.

Sakura saw the slight changes in their faces as their gazes moved up and down her body. Starting from her white converse, shredded blue jean shorts, a black New York tank top, to her green and black plaid flannel tied around her waist.

They saw everything, every detail.

Like the lavender and grey ankle bracelet Ino made her, the silver rings on her fingers, the leather watch, and the studs in her ears. But the biggest surprise was her tanner skin, the long wavy pink hair, the fact that she had _boobs_ and _curves_ had shocked them. She was 13 years old when they left, she was a completely different girl then. There little sister had milky white skin, short hair, and was premature. Hell even the fact that she was taller took them off guard although she was still quite short for a 15 year old.

She noticed the differences as well. Genma still had most of his physical characteristics although he looked way _stronger._ He had bulgy muscles from what she could see from his black wife beater under his unzipped Akatsuki jacket.

Sasuke looked a lot more mature and his hair was a whole lot longer and covering some of his forehead. He looked like he took up working out as well. He shot up to Genmas height and so both men were like ogres to Sakura, who by the way, only grew about 2 inches the past 2 years. A whopping 5ft 2ins.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked breaking the silence. At the sound of her voice the two looked up from analyzing her. Sasuke spoke, staring down at her with bleeding red eyes.

"We came back."

No shit Sherlock.

"We were the first to arrive. Everyone will be back soon."

Sakura opened her mouth but before she could speak, Sasuke bent down and poked her forehead. She deliberately sucked air between her teeth, making a sharp noise. She rubbed her forehead and gave him an annoyed pout.

"The hell Sasuke mmhhff-"

He swooped down with no warning. Sasuke, who rarely ever initiated any move first, kissed her like a thirsty man drinking water for the first time. Genma made no move to stop the situation, only started messaging her sides with his hands.

 _I have to get out of here._

This was overwhelming her. Sakura was trying to get her thoughts together.

 _Think, think, think Sakura._

There was only one way of getting out of this situation that Sakura could think of. So she executed it. She quickly bit Sasuke's lip while at the same time swinging her leg up into her brother's balls. While the two exclaimed in pain Sakura took off through the front door.

Sakura threw open her phone as she was cutting across the street. Quickly pulling the number up on the screen she began calling.

"Hey! I was just about to call you-"

"Tenten I'm on my way to your house right now! Unlock your window!"

"Okay! Okay! What's happening? Where's the fire?"

"I'll tell you when I get there. Be over in 5."

Hanging up the phone Sakura kept cutting across backyards in a panic. After what seemed like a long escape she finally neared the house. After climbing up the Oak tree in the back yard she opened the window and climbed in.

"Hey Ten! You're harboring a fugitive right now just so you know." The pinkette said with a smile at her friend who was on her computer chair munching away on Funions.

"Awesome! It sounded like you were running away from the cops. I will die before I become a rat." She said getting up and plugging her ipod in her stereo.

"Aww how sweet."

"But for real, what was the hurry?" The bun haired girl sat down next to the girl on the bed, handing her some Funions.

"I…" She's going to find out eventually anyway. "My brothers…I think their back."

Tenten stopped chewing, her funion dropping out of her hands and her jaw slack. "Are you serious?"

"100%"

"Holy fuck."

"Yeah."

Tenten took a minute to think this over. Then took a moment to look at her friend. Realizing the encounter wasn't something she wanted to talk about. Tenten was a good friend of Sakura's even though she was a junior. But she only knew what everyone else knows. That her brothers are in the ferocious gang, the Akatsuki.

Expecting Tenten to ask questions, Sakura was surprised the girl only smiled and then squeezed her hand.

"This is the time to give you the good news then."

Sakura cocked her head in question. Good news?

"There is a party at Sinkill Alley tonight! 8 p.m.!"

It worked, Sakura cracked an excited grin. "Yes! The timing couldn't have been better!"

"Right? Seriously though it's been forever since that last one. I think it's been two months now."

Then Sakura realized something. She had no clothes.

You don't just show up to Sinkill partys looking the way she does now. Even if it's in an abandon alley near the slums of the city. Despite the fact that even some of Sound High kids go, the seniors from Konoha High set it up and almost everyone except for freshman's and sophomores can go.

But Sakura was an exception. The reason for this being that everyone knew who her brothers were. But it was also the fact that she was friends with many of the upperclassmen as well. She didn't go to the parties too often. Partying, internship at the hospital, babysitting, and school is just too much to juggle. But she loves to go when she can.

"Damn it. I've got nothing to wear."

Tenten grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the bed toward her closet. "You and I are going out tonight! So pick out whatever you want. I think this one would look good on you though."

She pulled out a red silky dress that was strapless with a sweet heart neckline, cinched right under the bust, and the length flowed to a stop at mid-thigh.

"Holy-"

"I know right? It's a little big so it will fit around your boobs."

"Awesome! Aw thanks Teenie!"

"No problem! We've got some time to kill. Want to play some Mortal Kombat?"

"Hell yeah!"

Time flew as the girls played the PS3 game and before you know it, they started getting ready. Tenten wore a sparkly silver high wasted skirt with a semi-baggy black tank top tucked into it and black suede ankle high heeled boots. For accessories she had silver bangles, and dangly earrings. Her brown hair was down and scrunched cutely to her collar bones with a touch of lip gloss on her lips.

Sakura had the red dress on along with black strappy heels and her rings on her fingers. She traded her studs in for silver hoops. She curled her hair into beachy waves down her back. To finish off her look, she added mascara and eyeliner on the top of her eyes.

The two girls made kissy faces, poses, and taking a few pictures in the mirror on her closet door and giggled.

"Is Lee going to be there?" Sakura said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Tenten blushed and pretended to fix her make up before grabbing her purse.

"Maybe. I texted him and told him about it."

"Aw I can't wait for you two to get together already." Tenten rolled her eyes with a blush.

The two crept out of the house, they were being fashionably late since Tentens parents don't go to bed till at least 9. After tip toeing through the front door, the two ran down the street hushing each other's giggles.

25 minutes later Sakura and Tenten heard the party before they saw it. The bass of the music was making the rocks on the cracked sidewalk bounce. The two girls grinned at each other before squeezing through the crowd at the entrance. The two pushed past grinding bodies till they found the keg and a familiar blonde.

"Ino! Lee!" The blonde turned from her conversation with Lee and grinned.

"Hey _finally_ you two showed up! I'm all ready to dance forehead!"

Sakura laughed and filled two cups up with beer while Lee hugged the poo out of Tenten, who of course was blushing while telling him to calm down.

"Where is everyone else?" She gave Tenten her cup and took a sip out of her own.

"Shino, Choji and Temari are over by one of the tables. They're going to smoke. Sai and Kankuro ran off to the stereo to change the music so they will be back. Hinata still hasn't shown up yet but she did tell me that Naruto is getting off early and that he and Neji are going to come later!"

"Awesome well I am ready to relax and have fun tonight you guys. It's been a long day." The pinkette said already finishing her first cup and pouring her second.

Tenten and Ino shared a look and Tenten mouthed to her 'later'.

"Share your everlasting youth Sakura! We will both have a youthful time! Yosh!" Lee said to her, tapping his cup with hers. Sakura laughed and was about to walk over to where her friends were sitting when she saw someone walking toward her out of the corner of her eye.

Turning toward the person she could see it was Karin pushing past the crowd toward her. A posse of girls at her back. When she finally stood in front of her, the red head sneered down at her.

"Hey sis. How's it going back home?"

Sakura crossed her arms, trying her very best to keep the disgusted look off her face. "You would know if you came back. Where have you been?"

But of course, Karin wasn't going to tell her anything. "Around."

Karin was supposed to be a junior at Konoha High but is only a sophomore. She failed freshman year, the year there siblings left them. She went downhill real fast that first year.

Although she wasn't close with the boys the way Konan and Sakura were, she still loved them. She was and still is jealous of the two for having something with them and blamed Sakura when they left, just like their father. When their father would get drunk and lash out Karin would leave the house. To where is lost on Sakura. She goes for a couple weeks at a time and skips school a lot of it.

"The boys are back. Well…some of them at least."

Sakura said to her and before she turned away she saw the shocked look on her sister's face. Not bothering to stay for questions she may or may not have.

Ino latched on to her arm as they made their way toward the smoking tables. "When did this happen?"

"Today after school. It was Genma and Sasuke that were waiting at the house. But knowing my brothers two more will show up by the end of the night."

"You want to stay at my house tonight?"

Sakura smiled at her and shook her head, "Thanks Ino, but that's the first place my brothers are going to look for me. I'll hit up Haku later and stay at his place."

"Maybe now that they are coming back your dad will stay sober. And your sister can get sober."

"I doubt it with my dad. I hope so with my sister." Karin started doing coke as well when the boys left. Sakura can't wait to see the horrified look in their eyes when they see her all skin and bones.

"Alright enough of this. Let's get this party started with some jello shots!" Tenten said coming back with a tray of them. Sakura smiled and decided to stop worrying and the four toasted to a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto I'm cutting you off."

"B-but but Sakura! I only got like t-three maybe six drinks!"

"Naruto give me the-"

"NO! Sakuraaaaaa c'mon!"

Throwing up her hands in the air in defeat, Sakura let out sigh as her two other companions chuckled at the blonde hugging his beer and sticking his tongue out at her. Temari rolled her now red eyes and passed along the yellow and black bowl, completely skipping over the blonde.

"Hey no skipsies!"

"Naruto drink your beer, no more pot for you." Temari said leaning back into her lawn chair. Shino's arm was contently wrapped around the back of her chair as he sipped on his water bottle.

Sakura chuckled as Naruto pouted, stealing a second hit before passing it back to her blonde friend. Shino was the designated driver tonight so it was now just the two girls smoking. This was one of the reasons why she loved the girl. Most of her other friends don't smoke. It's been about an hour since Sakura arrived at the party and she was thoroughly buzzed and stoned.

Over by the entrance of the alley Ino was having the best time dancing and surprisingly her dance partner was Choji, a sophomore from school that use to be friends with her brother Shikamaru. When Sakura caught the blonde's eye she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and blew a kiss to the close pair. Ino rolled her eyes at her, stumbled a little and went back to smiling and dancing with the slightly overweight boy. Sakura giggled a little, if only people realized how _not_ shallow Ino was. Sure she likes clothes and make up and boys but that doesn't limit how she chooses her friends.

She went to take a sip of her drink and realized with a pout that her cup was empty. "Refills anybody?"

Temari handed her empty cup with a tipsy smile, slapping Naruto when he tried to give her his cup to fill as well and watched as she pushed her way through the crowd. Once she got to the keg and filled there drinks Sakura felt her phone vibrate. Pulling it from her bra she looked at her new text and giggled.

 **From: Ino**

 **Forheaddd I lost u! an my shoes . where u at?!**

 **Received: 10:37pm**

Sakura rolled her eyes, glanced around to see if she could find that pig, but there were too many people and yelling for her would be pointless with the blaring music.

 **To: Ino**

 **You lost yur shoes.? LOL I went to get drinks. I'm going back to Tem Naruto and shino.**

 **Sent: 10:39pm**

She was a little tipsy herself. It took her many times to make that text without any spelling errors. She knew Choji was still with her so she wasn't too worried that the pig won't find her. Making her way back to her friends, she noticed Naruto wasn't there and was about to ask where he wondered off to when she heard screaming and loud bangs coming from the front of the alley. She gave the drink to Temari and the two exchange confused looks.

"Whatsss going on over there?" Temari asked glancing over where they heard the commotion. Then they heard, "Kiba! You basteerd! What you doing here?!"

There was no mistaking that voice. There blond idiot was over there, smashed and about to get into a fight. Sakura stiffened at hearing her brothers name and her friends turned towards her with shock on their faces.

"When the hell did Kiba get back? Did you know he was here?"

Temari said, sobering up from the shock. Sakura shook her head, a look of panic on her face.

"Let's get out of here. We'll take you to your house to pack and get you somewhere to stay." Shino said standing and grabbing the few things they brought on the table. Temari got up nodding her head. Concern all over her flushed face.

Sakura knew Temari would've let her stay with her and Kankuro for as long as she wanted but not with their psychotic father there. She nodded but looked in the direction where Naruto was yelling with concern, "You need to go back up Naruto because I can tell he's ready to fight Kiba. He won't be able to take him drunk."

They both looked about ready to decline so she said quickly, "I'll be fine, I'll catch a ride with somebody. Now go help Naruto before Kiba beats the shit out of him."

After a hesitant pause Shino nodded and his girlfriend said, "Text me as soon as you find a place to stay."

Sakura nodded and stumbled through the crowd. Sticking to the wall of the alley farthest from the fight. Once she got to the entrance of the alley she scanned the crowd looking for a familiar face trying to keep her breathing under control before she went into a full blown panic attack.

 _There are at least four of them home now._

Her brothers never travel alone. It was too dangerous, even on their own turf. So Kiba had to be with one of her other brothers. But she squashed those thoughts down when she spotted green hair near the corner of the alley. She quickly made her way towards him.

The boy was dealing, she saw the other guy who was buying slap some money into his palm as he slapped a small baggie into his. He looked up when Sakura stumbled to a stop in front of him and grinned.

"Hey Sakura. Looking for the green?"

She shook her head furiously, "Can you give me a lift? I-I need to get out of here _right now._ "

Zetsu looked confused but nodded his head. He knew Sakura well enough to know that she doesn't freak out over nothing. "C'mon my bike is just down the street."

Sakura sighed in relief and followed the senior down the road, silently thankful he didn't ask any questions. Yet. As they got on the dark green sport bike a voice yelled out, "Sakura!"

Looking back towards the alley, two very familiar figures were making their way towards them. Eyes wide Sakura looked back at Zetsu, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "Go Zetsu! Go!"

He didn't waste any time after recognizing the two approaching men he already had his bike turned on and the two were speeding down the road. Not slowing down till they were far away from the party. He pulled into a McDonalds parking lot and got off.

"Let's grab a bite. And while we do that you're gonna have to fill me in on why Kiba and Kakashi were at the party. My treat."

Sakura sighed but nodded. The two walked in and ordered there food then sat down.

"I don't know why there here. I got home from school and Genma and Sasuke were there."

Zetsu paused mid-bite with a surprised expression. "I thought they weren't coming back for another couple of years…"

Sakura shrugged, taking an angry bite of her burger. She thought so too.

"I guess they finished whatever they left to go do. They told me everyone will be back soon."

"So you didn't even know why they left huh? Everyone thought you knew but just kept it to yourself, which is understandable because they probably left on a mission."

The pinkette shook her head, clenching her teeth. All she knew about why they left was because they were at war with another gang called Sound, from across the country, because they owed her brothers money and that they stole a new drug that her sister Konan and her brother Izuna probably created. This she heard through eavesdropping before they left.

There gang, which is called the Akastuki, mainly sold and created drugs which is then spread throughout the country. At first they started doing this to get money that they very much needed, because there father (who is a lawyer through the day and an alcoholic at night) couldn't possibly support all 16 of his children on his own. Half of her sibling's mothers are deceased, which knocked out child support. Sakura understood why they first started doing it, but she doesn't like how much there drug selling has increased and spread. She sees there sigil (which is not their red cloud, they obviously use a different one on their products) on a lot of the drugs being sold around the city and on the news.

But most of all, she doesn't like the enemy's they made from it. They became a full-fledged gang when there drugs became popular. They have claimed many territories, Konoha being there main and most protected one. No one in the city realizes the underlings they have that walk the streets, always watching, always making sure enemy's don't come and try to take what's theirs while there away.

Sakura was 8 when the gang was established and although most of her younger siblings are only 1 or 2 years older than her, they joined when they turned 13. Except for Karin. Who never wanted to be a part of it and Sakura suspects her sibling's didn't want her to join anyways. Either way Sakura was happy. It was one less sibling to bandage up. But then she realized Karin just wanted to go out and act like their father, fucking everything that walks. It's truly a surprise she hasn't gotten pregnant yet.

Mentally shaking her head, they finished up there burgers and left. Getting back on the bike Zetsu turned his head toward her, "Where to?"

"My house. Got to get my shit. I'm sure they are all looking for me right now so I need to get there and get the hell out before they get back. Go ahead and punch it."

He nodded with a grin and did exactly that. Going well over the speed limit he got her there in less than 5 minutes. Unwrapping her arms from his waist she got off the bike and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks a lot. You literally saved me. Sorry I'm not my usual bad ass self."

He smirked back at her, praying she didn't see the tint of pink in his cheeks. He grabbed something from his jacket pocket and gave it to her. Looking down at her palm she realized he gave her a nice gram of weed in a plastic baggy.

Seeing she was about to protest he cut her off, "Don't worry about it. Seeing as your brothers are back I'll probably working for them again so I'll be plenty stocked up. Just don't let them know I gave you any. I enjoy living and breathing very much."

Sakura laughed stuffing the little baggy into her bra. "You know I wouldn't let them lay a finger on you. Plus I'm a big girl now, they can't tell me what to do anymore."

He grinned but his face turned serious, "Are you going to be okay?"

Sakura nodded and hugged him goodbye. She turned and started walking towards the back of her neighbor's houses. She didn't want to risk having Zetsu park in front of her house in case some of them were actually home. Once she got to her backyard she did her best to avoid all the windows until she got to the big oak tree on the side of her house. Taking her heels off and climbing it till she got to her second story window. Climbing in as quietly as possible.

She stood in the room for a moment. Straining her ears to see if she could hear anyone. After a few moments of silence she started tip toeing around her room. She grabbed a book bag from her closet and before she stared packing, she shot a text to Haku and put her phone one silent. She changed into some black yoga shorts and a baggy grey quarter sleeve sweater and through her hair into a bun.

She then packed a bunch of clothes along with her charger, a little makeup, hair brush, straightener, money, toothbrush, deodorant, etc. Shoving her feet into some vans and making a mental reminder to text Tenten and tell her to bring her bag to school tomorrow she was about to crawl out her window when something crossed her mind.

Walking over to her dresser she opened the bottom drawer and took her bowl and weed container and shoved them in her bag. She wouldn't put it past her siblings to snoop.

She was down the tree and running through neighbor's yards as fast as she could and once she was certain she was far away she walked toward the front of the sidewalks. She sighed and took her phone out. She was surprised to see she had 11 missed calls.

 **11:20pm Naruto  
11:22pm Naruto  
11:35pm Temari  
11:33pm Ino  
11:44pm Tenten  
11:58pm Sasuke  
12:00am Naruto  
12:15am Konan  
12:20am Temari  
12:22am Naruto  
12:27am Ino**

Sakura was not surprised by the missed calls from her friends but the ones from Sasuke and Konan definitely shocked her. The texts were worse.

 **From: Ino**

 **Sakura I worried plz call me soon**

 **Received: 11:15pm**

 **From: Naruto**

 **Sakura call me! I saw kiba and kaashi and they were looking for u!**

 **Received: 11:18pm**

 **From: Naruto**

 **Tem jus told me your trying to find somewhere 2 go call me when you get there! Be carful! I can cum get u!**

 **Received: 11:25pm**

 **From: Temari**

 **Make sure you let me know where your staying. Everyone is worried about you!**

 **Received: 11:29pm**

 **From: Sasori**

 **Oh little sister. Come out, come out wherever you are. Your big brothers are looking for you. You can't hide forever. It's okay for now. I really do like this chase. It reminds me of our favorite game when we were little. Do you remember?**

 **Received: 11:40 pm**

Sakura felt the blood drain away from her face. She stopped walking altogether and just stared at the screen. Memories of when they were kids resurfaced. They weren't bad memories. No not at all. One of her favorites in fact. Sakura loved playing hide and seek with Kiba, Shisui and Sasori. The four of them always played that game whenever they could. The others played with them a lot too but they didn't love it as much as them.

Xxx

" _1...2...3...4..."_

 _6 year old Sakura was running through the house as quietly as her little legs would let her. Which she seemed to be pretty good at for her age. But her muffled giggles always gave her away. A little brunette boy was running next to her as well with a wild grin on his face._

" _12…13…14…15…"_

" _Kiba stop following me, find your own hiding spot!"_

" _Awww but Sakura let's pick one together! You always pick good hiding spots!"_

" _Not uh! They always find me before you…"_

 _The little girl had a little frown on her face as she looked around the living room for a good hiding spot. Her little pink pigtails whipping back and forth as she looked around. But a moment later Kiba had her hand and was pulling her up the stairs. Her bright green eyes widened as he pulled her along._

" _C'mon I'll pick a spot then Sasori won't be able to find us! Maybe he'll actually find Shisui first!"_

" _Yeah good idea Kiba!"_

 _The two grinning children ran into a random room and looked around._

" _30…31…32…33…34…"_

 _They quickly became frantic as they hear Sasori's faint voice getting closer and closer to 50._

" _You two playing hide and seek again?"_

 _Said two children glanced over and saw their older 12 year old brown haired brother leaning against his bed playing Playstation that was now paused._

 _Sakura nodded her head with a little giggle. Kiba grinned, "Yeah is there any good hiding places in here?"_

 _Genma smiled at the two. "Kiba you can hide in my closet. Sakura c'mere."_

 _Sakura grinned then ran over and tackled her brother. Yahiko and Deidara have been playing football with her lately and she's been trying to learn how to fully tackle someone. With her small size it's extremely difficult. But she's determined to do it._

 _She barley even nudged him. He chuckled, "Keep practicing little sister, you'll be able to knock me down easily soon enough."_

 _He wrapped his arms around her, half throwing half shoving her gently next to him._

" _Just sit next to me, I'll put the covers over you so Sasori won't see you. Kakashi will be back in a second so you can hide behind him too."_

 _He put his comforter that was half on half off the bed and put half of it over her. Kiba pouted at the two._

" _Why couldn't she hide with me in the closet Genma?!"_

" _45…46…47…48…"_

 _Genma smirked at his half little brother, "Better hurry up Kiba."_

 _Kiba stuck his tongue out at him and marched into his closet. Genma's smirk widened as he felt Sakura curl up against him, trying not to giggle._

" _49…50!"_

 _13 year old Kakashi walked in with two cans of root beer, "Seems like there at it with that game again."_

 _Genma looked at his brother amusingly as the silver haired boy sat down next to him just barely missing Sakura, "Looks like we've been dragged into it yet again."_

 _Kakashi looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Sakura decided it was time to announce her presence by poking her little pink head out with a grin._

" _Hiyah Kashi! Don't tell Sori I'm here kay?"_

 _She said quietly then ducked her head back under the covers and curled up against the two. Kakashi chuckled, "I pinky promise I won't." He said about to stick his pinky under the blanket but her little white hang flung out with her pinky up in the air. He curled his around her's and gave her little hand a raspberry. She giggled loudly then swatted his hand. The two boys chuckled at their adorable little sister and went back to their game._

 _Not long later Sasori appeared in the room, without knocking of course. When you live in a house with 17 people you don't exactly have the best privacy. He ignored the two game playing boys completely. Going straight for their closet, he peered in and smirked._

" _You picked a really bad hiding spot dog."_

" _Ughh! Shuddap Sori!"_

 _The red head let Kiba walk out first then promptly kicked him in the butt. The 7 year old boy fell to the ground with a grunt._

" _If your in here then Sakura shouldn't be far."_

 _The red head looked around the room some more, not even asking the two boys if they have seen her because no one, not even the youngest ones in the house, would rat her out. He looked under the bed, behind the Tv, behind the dresser. He had a feeling she was in the room. He gave Kakashi and Genma suspicious looks to which they ignored. That was when he noticed the big pile of blankets in between them._

 _Sasori smirked and ripped the covers away. The little girl yelped then got up, ready to bolt. But before she could he grabbed her under the arm pits and swung her around, she shrieked with delight, then threw her on the two boys watching them amusingly._

" _Sori you suck! How do you always find me?!"_

 _Sakura yelled but then shrieked again as Genma and Kakashi decided to get into a wrestling match with her. And Sakura loved wrestling with her brothers. Sasori smirked again grabbing Kiba into a headlock before he could join the fray on the floor, "I'll always be able to find you cherry."_

 _Not long later 10 year old Deidara and 9 year old Shikamaru walked in on the group of 5 wrestling and laughing on the floor. Deidara immediately joined with a mischievous smile while Shikamaru just smirked and jumped up on one of the beds, watching the group with a pack of twizzlers in his hand and one hanging out of his mouth._

 _Sakura saw him shake his head amusingly as Deidara bit Kakashi's ankle when he slammed Sakura a little bit too hard on the floor._

" _What a drag…I have such a troublesome family."_

 _He said lazily but Sakura could hear the adoration in it._

Xxx

Sakura was surprised to have tears running down her face. God Damn it! She was mad at them. Furious even. They _left_ her behind. Left her with their alcoholic father and pathetic sister. Granted they probably didn't realized he would turn into an _abusive_ alcoholic. But the pain of them leaving left him to take it all out on her. He struck Karin too at first, but she was quick to point the finger at the younger sibling. Quick to put the blame and everything on her so that he focused his rage _only_ on her. And on the nights when he got completely insane, she would leave. Sakura was left to deal with the beatings on her own. And the desperate apologies she learned to evade the day after once he saw the damage he'd done.

But she didn't blame them for their father's actions. She took that blame on her own. If she was better at taking care of bullet wounds and knife lacerations maybe they would've took her with them. But she could do a decent enough job before they left. They knew she was ready to sacrifice and loose a little freedom to be with them. She told them she was ready.

They didn't believe her. Didn't think she could handle it. And left anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

She spotted the Camaro at the gas station parking lot as she rounded a corner and jogged toward it. Eager to see her friend and finally relax for the night. She got in the passenger seat with a relieved sigh and smiled at Haku.

"Thanks for this. You wouldn't believe all that's happened tonight."

"Already heard the news. There looking for you everywhere." He said looking concerned before pulling out of the parking lot and driving back to his apartment.

Sakura was surprised, "Are you serious? How did it spread so fast? I mean Kiba and Kakashi showed up at the party but I know they weren't there for long. 5 minutes maybe."

Haku glanced at her with dread in his eyes, "How many of them are back?"

"Sasuke, Genma, Kiba, Kakashi and most likely Sasori since I got a text from him. The others are coming but I'm not sure when. Why?"

"Sasori and Deidara are definitely back. And…so is Gaara and Shikamaru."

Sakura felt dread hit her stomach and noticed Haku was hesitant to say more but he answered her unspoken question, "Zabuza shot me a text 20 minutes ago saying Zetsu is in the hospital. Sasori and Deidara are the reason he's in there. He's not telling the police that though. He only told Zabuza and had him tell me to tell you."

Sakura paled. After taking a couple of deep breaths to calm her racing heart she spoke, "Do you know the details?"

"Zabuza suspects he got jumped but Zetsu is saying he got in a bike accident. He's busted up but no serious damage."

Sakura stared forward, her thoughts racing. Why would they do that? But only a moment later she realized. Kiba and Kakashi saw her flee with him from the party. That's the only explanation. She just doesn't understand why they would go to that length. She could see them threatening him if he tried to do that again, but beating him up? Especially since he's a guy that helps them deal?

Another thought came to her mind, "How do you know Gaara and Shikamaru are back?"

"Hold that thought. Let's get inside quick." He said pulling into a parking space at his dad's apartment. They both quickly got out and walked inside. Once in his room the two plopped down on his bed and he grabbed his rolling papers and his stash from his nightstand.

As he started rolling a blunt he spoke, "You remember that senior that pretty much sexually assaulted you at homecoming?"

Raising her eyebrow the girl nodded, giving him her stash that she almost forgot she had from her bra, to put towards the blunt. He smiled in thanks and continued.

"Well last night he was at a party in Sound territory and he got attacked. His arms and hands are completely crushed. It was all over the news. Today he regained consciousness and the only thing he remembers is being blind folded and completely paralyzed when it happened. He believes two men did it by their voices."

Sakura didn't say anything. She felt completely sick. How did they even know what happened at homecoming? No one knew except Haku, who stepped in when it happened, and Ino who she told later that night. The boy brought a flask of whisky and was completely drunk when he pulled her aside and started groping her, simply because she ignored his flirting early on in the night.

The way the attack happened, she knew it was Gaara and Shikamaru. Shikamaru paralyzed him before Gaara smashed his arms. That was there style.

Only Naruto, Haku and Haku's boyfriend Zabuza knew the things her brothers do. How they fight and there dynamics. And Sakura trusted all three and knew none of them have contacted the Akastuki since there disappearance.

Feeling a migraine coming, Sakura decided to stop thinking about it just when Haku lit the blunt and passed it to her. She took it and took a deep hit before slowly exhaling.

"I don't think I should stay here tonight."

Haku had the cutest flabbergasted look on his face and shook his head. "Of course you are. Stop worrying Sakura. Let's smoke and watch some Bob's Burgers. Everything will be fine. Think tomorrow."

Seeing her about to protest, he shoved the blunt back in her face before getting up and turning his Tv on and logging into Netflix. Sakura sighed with a small smile.

The two stayed up for another hour lying in bed and laughing as they watched Bob's Burgers and the two eventually drifted to sleep.

Xxx

 _She felt overwhelmingly hot. Hotter than it should be on an April night in Konoha. Konan and Sakura had their window open to let the breeze in and then all of a sudden the 10 year old woke to a blanket of heat. Not moving or even opening her eyes, the young girl heard the sound of deep breathing and felt the body encasing hers on her single small bed._

 _The young girl opened her eyes and lifted her head to peer at the clock on the nightstand. 2:12am it read. She sighed and tried to get comfortable around the heavy arm over her torso and the big legs behind her own, causing the person spooning her to chuckle._

" _Sorry baby. Couldn't sleep."_

 _The sleepy girl turned, pushing her sheet down so that it only covered her legs and peered up at her oldest brother._

" _Did you just get back?" She asked, kicking his legs back slightly when he tried to wrap them over hers. She got in a comfortable position before peering up at dark eyes and a slightly grinning face._

" _Got home about two hours ago. I can't believe I actually woke you up."_

 _Sakura yawned in reply. She usually sleeps like the dead according to her sister. She never even realizes when Madara sneaks into her bed till she wakes up in the morning suffocating underneath him._

 _He chuckled again and wrapped another arm around her, hugging her to his chest as they lay on their sides facing each other. She pulled on a strand of his hair in annoyance before getting comfortable once again. She was just about to fall back to sleep when he spoke again._

" _I did something tonight. Something…awful."_

 _Sakura froze. His tone of voice made her chest squeeze with worry. She looked up and saw his haunted eyes staring back at her. She glanced down at his body and sniffed the air a little bit. Since there gang was formed Sakura can recognize the smell of blood and signs of injury. She noticed neither on him._

 _That calmed her down a bit. She then gave her brother a kiss on the cheek before saying, "Doing awful things doesn't make you an awful person. You're my brother. You are good."_

 _She spoke with absolute certainty. She saw him smile at that but he still looked like he was somewhere else. So she asked him a question out of curiosity, "Why do you always sleep with me? I'm not complaining or anything even though you do hog the bed."_

 _He laughed at that and said with a pout, "It's only cause this bed is meant for one person. This is why I use to just take you to my room where my bed is bigger. But you started being mean and punching me whenever I do that now."_

 _Sakura was smart for her age so she could tell he was dodging the question._

 _She gave him her best puppy-dog eyes and pout duo and he melted right in front of her before admitting, "You are my most precious person. I like sleeping with you because it gives me comfort. You are safe."_

Xxx

She woke up with a start and glanced over at the clock on Haku's wall.

4:44am

With a groan she reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her vibrating phone. She noticed she had a new message and slowly opened it. Not in a hurry to go back to sleep after the dream she had.

 **From: Kakashi**

 **Found you.**

 **Received: 4:43am**

Sakura bolted out of the bed so fast she almost fell. Her heart was pounding as she shoved all of her stuff back into her backpack, put her vans back on and grabbed her phone. She glanced back at Haku on the bed and noticed he hadn't woken from her running around and then quietly walked out his room. She decided to climb out the window on the side of the house through Haku's fathers office, thankful they had an apartment on the first floor. Once outside Sakura sprinted through the forest stumbling over tree roots and branches.

 _Just find the path, just find the path, just find the path!_

She kept repeating that over and over. Once she got to that path it will take her to Tenten's and she can just crash there.

Sakura could barely see but she wouldn't dare use her flashlight app on her phone. She knew this forest well and if she was correct the path would be up a head any moment now.

She was right. As soon as she could see the break in tree's, she slowed down and walked quietly onto the dirt path. She didn't hear any following footsteps. Only crickets and an owl in a nearby tree. So she speed walked down the path as quietly as she could.

After about 5 minutes of walking Sakura got her heart to beat normally again and she could see houses near the end of the path.

And two figures.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

Sakura froze for only a second before turning around, ready to go back the way she came, and nearly ran into a chest.

"Sakura."

Said girl tried to move away but arms encircled her waist from behind.

 _Fuck._

She got caught.


	4. Chapter 4

Eyes.

That's all Sakura could see in the darkness of the forest. She stood there, arms she didn't recognize surrounding her, and held her breath as she looked up into soft chocolate brown eyes. She saw them crinkle in the corners, as if he was smiling, and then felt a hand on the top of her head.

As he ran his fingers threw her hair she let out a small breath at the relaxing sensation. Looking to the right she saw familiar red eyes before looking away. She knew there were two others behind her but she didn't bother trying to see them. The five stood in silence for a long time. Yahiko's fingers running through her hair, the penetrating stare from Itachi and the deep breathing from the man holding her were all she knew.

"Let's get home."

Recognizing the voice, Sakura wanted to crawl under a rock. Oh she was so going to get reemed. Pein turned her around letting her go once Kakashi had an arm around her shoulders, leading her down the path. She heard him turn his head toward her, covered lips brushing her ear.

"Good grief Sakura." He whispered in her ear, kissing her temple.

Feeling a shiver crawl down her spine, she crossed her arms and tried to ignore him as he nuzzled her hair that fell down from her bun. They were walking down the side walk now and she could see a car and a motorcycle parked. As they got closer she recognized the man leaning against the bike with a frown. He heard them approach and stood up from his leaning position to turn toward the group and froze when his dark eyes landed on her. Not a second later she was being crushed into a hug that could've rivaled the ones Naruto gives her.

"I've missed you. I've missed you so much these past two years it _hurt_ Sakura."

Sakura stood rigid, trying to ignore the impulse to return the embrace. Just as she was about to lift her arms to hug him a hand, Peins, pulled him back. He gave her a squeeze before reluctantly letting go and stared into her eyes.

"Shisui."

Breaking his gaze away from hers, he looked at their leader with impatience.

"Meet us back at the house."

She was lightly pushed into the back seat of Yahiko's car before being squished in the middle by Itachi and Kakashi. They drove off in a tense silence. The only sound coming from the breathing of the car's occupants. Sakura couldn't help but feel nervous, she knew everyone was going to be at the house waiting for her and they were going to have a very awful conversation. Her mind kept running around in circles, wondering how this family meeting was going to go.

A hand clasping both of hers in her lap broke her thoughts and she glanced over at Itachi, who was staring at her from the corner of his red eye. He rubbed his thumb over the top of one of her hands and kept the rhythm going till she unbaled her fists.

"Since when do you sleep at boy's houses?"

Sakura glanced at Pein sitting in the passenger seat. She took a deep breath before speaking, "Don't worry about it. He's a friend."

He turned his head slightly to stare at her from the front seat. Those steal ringed eyes tinged with hidden anger.

"I don't care who he is. He is still a boy."

"A _gay_ boy."

"I don't care about his preferences. He is a boy none the less."

Despite the fact that her heart was racing, Sakura glared at those ferocious eyes, asking a question she already knew the answer to. "Why does it matter that he's boy?"

His eyes, which were relatively calm, exploded into a piss your pants glare. "You know the answer to that and if you don't…I guess I'll have to show you once we get home."

"You aren't- "

Kakashi's hand blocked whatever she was going to say and Sakura glared at him. He shook his head, one eye serious before removing his hand.

The rest of the car ride resumed in silence. Once they got home, Sakura was led to the door by Kakashi. As they walked onto the porch Sakura could safely say she was about to have a freak out, especially when the door burst open and Kiba came running out of it nearly knocking Pein, who was about to unlock the door, to the ground.

Sakura gasped when the surprisingly large teenager had his arms around her waist and lifted her up from the ground.

"Jesus Sakura! Where the hell have you been?" He said, but there was no anger in his voice. He then laughed and hugged her tighter. Hearing that laugh and literally feeling the _joy_ rolling off him in waves, whatever nervousness and anger she felt vanished, and she hugged him back just as tightly.

After a long moment Sakura slowly removed her arms and gave him a light push on the shoulder, signaling him to let go. He complied but took hold of her hand with a grin and led her inside the house. They led her through the living room and straight to the dining room as expected. Once they walked through the threshold, the little conversation between the rooms occupants stopped. All eyes turned toward the pinkette.

Sakura's eyes first landed on her father who was sitting on the seat left of the head of the long table. He looked pale and sober. He didn't meet her eyes, just stared at the wall. Across from him sat Deidara, who looked at her with a huge grin on his face. He looked about ready to jump out of his seat at any moment to get to her. Beside him sat Konan. Sakura could tell she was holding her breath. A habit she formed when she held back tears, a habit her and there brothers worried about when they were younger. The stubborn blue haired beauty would hold her breath so long they thought she would faint.

Across from her was Gaara and Sasuke. Both of whom sat stoic and expressionless. But if Sakura didn't know them so well she wouldn't have noticed there tense shoulders and unblinking eyes. Next to them was Karin with an expression that was somewhere between happiness and fear. On her other side sat Genma. He had an arm stretched out behind her chair and senbon twirling in his mouth. Across from him sat Shikamaru. His shoulders were slouched forward and his sharp eyes watching her every move.

Sakura felt a hand in her hair and she glanced up the arm that was attached to it. Izuna looked down at her with gentle eyes and a soft smile. Kakashi, Yahiko, and Itachi all took their seats at that moment, brushing past her as they went. Izuna continued to pet her hair when a voice finally broke the silence.

"Welcome home Cherry. Although we were all hoping you would be the one saying that right now."

Sakura looked to her other side and finally noticed Sasori leaning against the wall. He straightened up immediately when their eyes connected and walked over to her, taking her backpack from her back and setting it on the ground by the table. Izuna sat her down at the head of the table and both he and Sasori sat at her sides. Glancing behind her she noticed Pein hadn't moved. Probably to make sure she didn't try to run away. When she faced forward Madara was sitting opposite from her at the other end of the table. And he looked serious.

They know something went terribly wrong with the three they left behind. And they were going to talk about it.

Sakura took deep calming breaths and relaxed her face into and emotionless mask. A habit she long ago picked up from her brothers. They all sat in silence for what seemed like forever, Sakura could see Karin fidgeting nervously in her seat. Right when she decided she was going to say something, Madara broke the silence.

"We are going to talk about everything that's happened since we left. Starting with you Father. Care to explain why the kitchen was littered with bottles of jack and the fridge completely empty?"

Fugaku closed his eyes and went completely still the moment his eldest son's voice hit his ears. Pein took that moment to move. He walked right up to their Fathers chair and glared down at him.

"And why was Sakura in the hospital 5 times since we've left? _Explain._ "

Fugaku flinched and looked absolutely ashamed. Sakura almost felt bad for the man.

"I thought you all might've _died._ You've been gone for two years and have been doing god knows-"

"Here's how we see it." Izuna spoke up, voice calm though his eyes were a valcano as he looked at Fugaku. His hand never ceasing his strokes in Sakura's hair.

"You took up drinking as a hobby. Except that hobby turned into an addiction. You drank so much you took out whatever you were feeling on our sisters. Specifically Sakura. One night you got so drunk you gave her a concussion and a black eye. Then another night you broke her arm. Sometime after that you cut her with what I assume is a kitchen knife from the pictures. Then you smashed a bottle across her head sometime after that, resulting in stitches that turned into a scar along her hairline. And only a couple months ago you fractured her ribs."

The tension in the room was thick. The eyes of her siblings were just screaming murder. Sakura felt Izuna's hand tighten in her hair and felt Sasori's finger gently touch the barely visible scar along her forehead near her hairline.

 _Of course they got a hold of my medical records._

Fugaku paled even more, his eyes almost bulging out of his head, "I didn't do-"

Madara's palm slammed onto the table making Karin flinch and Sakura's eyes widen, "That is the truth. I don't want to hear any excuses. If you were any other man I would've had you killed. You had one responsibility when we left. _One._ A responsibility that you yourself have instilled into us men since we were born and that was to take care of ours sisters. And all you've done was hurt them."

He hung his head down in shame.

Kakashi spoke up for the first time since entering the room, "We have all agreed that you are no longer a part of this family. You will sign the house over to us and move out immediately."

It wasn't a suggestion. It was a command. Fugaku took a deep breath before getting up. He took a moment to rake his gaze across each and every one of his children. When his gaze landed on Sakura he opened his mouth as if to say something.

" _Leave."_

She doesn't know who said it. But whoever did say it caused chills to run down her spine. The man they called father closed his mouth and started walking out of the room, Pein on his heels.

After the sound of the front door closing, Pein walked back in. Genma spoke, "Why didn't he beat you too Karin?"

Karin paled at the question and avoided Sakura's gaze. "I left the house whenever he started getting out of control."

Shikamaru sat up straighter in his seat and leaned forward onto the table, catching Karin's gaze. "Where did you go and why didn't you take Sakura with you?"

"…I stayed at friends' houses. They didn't really know Sakura so I couldn't bring her."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at that before glancing at his pink haired sister. She sat stoic and emotionless. But he could see her slightly clenching her jaw.

"You're lying."

Genma wrapped his an arm around her shoulders, "Tell us what's been going on K. Either way we will find out eventually what you two have been up to."

Karin gulped at that.

 _Yeah I bet you wouldn't want them hearing the nasty things kids from school say about you._

Sakura wanted to roll her eyes, scream in frustration, walk out of the house and finish this conversation at a normal hour of the day instead of at 5 in the morning. This meeting wasn't going to end well.

"I-I was mad at her at the time when you guys left and I m-met a guy who helped me out when Dad got in his…moods."

Silence. Again.

"You…met a boy?"

There blue haired sister spoke this time, probably to let the men in the room take a moment to reel in their frustration.

"…yeah."

"You left your younger sister to be physically beaten by Fugaku so you could…run off with a boy?"

"I thought he was getting better. Sobering up."

"Hn."

Konan was now glaring at the red head. Cleary she's been hanging around there brothers for too long. She was starting to speak their language of 'hns.'

Izuna spoke up again his hand cupping the base of Sakura's neck, a gesture he use to do when they were younger, "So you stayed at that boy's place this entire time since we've been gone?"

Karin nodded. She caught Sakura's small smile and cringed when the others noticed it. Karin glared at Sakura, causing the girl to smooth her face out. Despite the fact that Karin was lying and has in fact slept at (or more precisely with) _many_ boys, Sakura didn't want to be the one to tell their brothers that their sister is a whore and took up coke as _her_ hobby. She didn't want to tell them this but they both knew they weren't going to end this conversation till all the truth as come out.

"You want to tell them or should I?" She asked her. Karin looked absolutely terrified but she shook her head.

"I have been h-hanging out with a lot of guys lately and…and um…"

Karin stuttered and looked on the verge of tears trying to tell them. Sakura's heart ached for her older sister. Despite their differences and the fights she still loved her and she couldn't watch a minute more of this.

"She got held back a year in school, has gotten gonorrhea and has an addiction to cocaine."

Sakura muttered quietly, but loud enough for all of them to hear her. She couldn't look at anyone in the face. She found a scratch in the middle of the table more interesting to stare at. The youngest didn't dare look away when she heard the shock noises of her siblings. Or when Karin started to softly cry. Not when she heard the sound of a chair creaking and someone walking over to the crying girl and giving her a hug. Not when Sasori took her hand in his or Izuna's kiss to her temple.

She looked up when Madara spoke to her after what felt like hours of staring unblinkingly at the scratch on the Maplewood table, a scratch she was sure Diedara put into it when he decided to make his sculpted birds a couple years ago.

"Sakura. Anything you want to tell us?"

Looking to her eldest brother, Sakura could only blink in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell us…what you've been…doing since we've been gone."

Ah. Now she understands. They want to know what she's turned to while coping with their disappearance. Sakura didn't go wild while they've been gone. Sure maybe she got depressed. Well…very depressed. And Fugaku's abuse didn't help that any.

"Ah well…I smoke pot sometimes and go to party's with my friends. That's pretty much the worse I've done since you guys left."

Kakashi tsked in the corner, Madara glared at her with red eyes while most of the others had frowns on their faces.

"What about what happened the night of July 16th hm?" Deidara asked, speaking up for the first time since the meeting started.

Sakura did her best to hide her surprise by rebuking, "I don't know. What supposedly happened that night Deidara?"

He smirked a little at her attitude, "Karin wasn't the only one hanging out with boys was she?"

 _He just had to start teasing me. Impatient as always._

The reaction to that statement cause so much tension in the room to the point where Sakura felt like it was squeezing her heart and simultaneously freezing her body, as if a cold burst of suffocating wind had hit her. She glared at the blonde smirking at her. How do they always find these things out?

Deidara was the one she had the closest sibling relationship with than any of her other brothers. He found teasing her to be amusing and damn it! Sakura actually found herself missing that about him.

"What _boys_?" Sasori growled out, his hand tightening hers. Sakura turned her glare to his.

"There are _no_ boys. And even if there was there is no way in hell I'd tell you who they are."

"Well we already know-"

"Enough. Why don't we finish this conversation after we get some sleep?"

Konan came to the rescue. The feeling of nostalgia is hard core tonight for Sakura. She couldn't help but smile at her sister. She really didn't want to talk about the night of July 16th last summer to anybody. The tension in the room was definitely still high but Sakura felt so much relief when she saw Madara nod in agreement. She wasted no time in jumping up from her seat and speed walking toward her room. She sighed when she got there and dropped her back pack to the floor. Just as she was about to jump into her bed she noticed that the single beds that were once pushed together were now separated against each wall.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me again."

Sakura nearly jumped, she turned around and just shrugged her shoulders at Konan before going to her side and crawling into the covers. Konan didn't move from her spot by the door for a moment. But then she walked in and closed the door. She took the time to change and close the blinds before coming to sit on the side of her little sister's bed.

"I know you're furious at us. Some of the boys don't seem to get that but they will. You completely deserve to feel the way you do. We swore to protect you and we failed. I am so sorry."

Sakura heard her choke at the end of the apology and quickly sat up and pulled her strong, beautiful older sister into a hug. The two both had tears streaming down there faces as they held on to each other.

"I don't blame you or the boys for the choices Fugaku and Karin made. I-I was mad because you thought and still think I am weak. We are a family and family protects _each other._ I know I was young when you guys left but I was old enough to be taken with, to be your healer. Family is supposed to stick together and you just _left_ us behind."

"I know. I know. I'm so sorry. I love you. _We_ love you. We can't bear it if you hated us."

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

After several long minutes of them just hugging and crying the two finally calmed down enough that they both just laid down and stared at the sealing.

"It's going to take me a while you know."

Konan glanced at the pinkette, whose face glowed from the morning sun rays through the blinds. She nodded at her, understanding that forgiveness wasn't going to come easily. At least not for their brothers.

"So…what boy have you been talking to?"

"Uggggh. 2 years and that's what you want to know?"

Konan gave her an amused smirk, "You have no idea the trouble you got yourself into. I thought I had it rough in high school. You're going to wish you lived in a military boarding school if they know your even talking to boys."

"Oh god I don't even want to think about it."

Xxx

Once upon a time they were a normal family. Each of them treated and loved each other the way any sister and brother from another family would've. Which was constant feelings of anger, affection, annoyance, and humor toward one another. But as Sakura grew older, she saw things starting to slowly change in the dynamics of the family. The first time she noticed something was going on between her siblings was when she was 9 years old. She wanted to ask Yahiko to play outside with her since most of her brothers were either out working or playing sports after school. When she walked into his room she saw Yahiko and Konan in Yahiko's bed under the covers making weird noises.

 _A young pink haired girl wearing jean shorts and a t-shirt was running around the house trying to find something to do. She didn't have soccer practice and she finished all her homework and it was only 5pm! Walking into the living room, she saw the two boys on the couch and immediately grinned._

" _Watcha guys doing?"_

 _Itachi looked down at his little sister with a soft smile while Sasuke stared angrily down at his textbook._

" _I'm helping Sasuke for his next history test."_

" _Would you like some help?"_

 _Sasuke looked up and was about to open his mouth to accept the offer when he got poked on the forehead._

" _Itachiii!"_

 _Sakura giggled at the look on Sasuke's face. He always makes funny faces around Itachi and sometimes Shisui. Itachi chuckled and pointed at the textbook, "Read that section out loud. It'll help you remember things easier."_

 _After complaining and rubbing his forehead some more the young pre-teen did as he was told. Sakura took that as her cue to leave them be but before she could walk away Itachi wrapped his hand around her's and bent to her ear._

" _This is actually pay back for him and Kiba cutting my hair in my sleep last week. He doesn't have a test nor is he failing his class. I am going to make him memorize this whole textbook because it's his least favorite subject."_

 _Sakura had to hold both her hands to her face to block the giggles. When she finally was able to calm down she whispered to him, "But what about Kiba?"_

" _He over at Mrs. Kellys doing some house chores for her."_

" _Doesn't she have like 10 cats?"_

" _Yes. He has a lot of pans to clean today. I don't believe he like cats but oh well. "_

 _Sakura burst into a fit of laughter and ran out of the room as to not disturb there "studying"._

 _Sakura ran upstairs thinking about who else was in the house to play with. Hmmm….Shikamaru's home but taking a nap on the hammock out back. Genma and Pein are home but there supposed to be going to the gym soon. Izuna is studying for his test for class tonight so that leaves Yahiko!_

 _Humming to herself the pinkette made her way to his and Pein's room and opened the door. She was just about to call a greeting when she heard a, "Ah! Ah! Hmmmm! Ohh Yahi-hmm!"_

 _Sakura could see the blue head of hair and she could recognize the sound of her older sister's voice, even if she sounded weird. The young girl was frozen in surprise and confusion. What was going on?_

" _Shhh K-konan. No one can hear us. Hmmm."_

 _Their bodies moved under the covers. And there was this smacking noise that instantly made the young girl think Yahiko was hurting her. In fear for her sister, the young girl flew down stairs and ran straight into Sasori. The moment he saw the look on her face he dropped to his knees in front of her and had both hands on her shoulders, eyes serious._

" _What happened?"_

" _I think Yahiko's hurting Konan!"_

" _Shhh it's okay. Where are they?"_

" _In Yahiko's room."_

 _He nodded and then told her to go in the kitchen and get a snack before heading up the stairs. Sakura did what she was told and about 20 minutes later, Sasori came walking into the kitchen._

" _Is Konan okay?"_

" _Yes cherry she's fine. Yahiko was…wrestling with her. They weren't hurting each other."_

 _The young pinkette looked confused but nodded her head. As long as they were fine then that's all that mattered. She got up to go throw her ice cream sandwhich wrapper away but Sasori sat her back down at the table._

" _You promise to keep this a secret? About Konan and Yahiko wrestling?"_

" _Why does it need to be a secret?"_

" _Because dad and some of our brothers wouldn't be too happy to find out Yahiko was wrestling with Konan. They would be worried she got hurt."_

 _Sakura nodded her head and hooked her pinky with his._

" _Okay I promise!"_

 **Author's Note:** I hope this explains there relationships a bit more. There are some brother's that Sakura feels she loves them like she would any annoying older brother. And there are some she loves like a women loves another man. There will be some yaoi soon and there will be a lemon(s) next chapter. I plan to write at least one flashback into each chapter so you get an idea of what each relationship is like since things are different now that Sakura grew up and has been through hardships and is learning to forgive her family. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
